The invention relates to a mechanical device that provides for an infinitely and continuously variable transmission system that is capable of gradually and smoothly multiplying TORQUE while decreasing RPM and vice-versa. For a given input shaft TORQUE and RPM, the system will deliver to the output shaft, through an infinite and continuous process, such increases or reductions in TORQUE with inversely corresponding increases or reductions in RPM as may be desired across a predetermined and very wide range of transmission ratios. The range of transmissions ratios extends from input shaft TORQUE amplification of over 90 to 1 down to below 2 to 1 with inversely corresponding RPM settings and includes a setting allowing zero RPM for the output shaft while the input shaft continues to rotate at any RPM, thus eliminating the need for an input shaft disengaging clutch.
The invention includes a main assembly consisting of one, two, three or more pairs of co-axial diametrically opposed one-way clutches "freewheels" having gear teeth on their outer perimeter together with their corresponding pairs of diametrically opposed freewheel carrying shafts which are interconnected through a central hub assembly. The axes of the freewheel carrying shafts share the same plane with each other and with the central hub's multi-directional center around which they are radially and symmetrically mounted. The freewheels are engaged in one rotational direction and disengaged in the opposite rotational direction of their carrying shafts and are in turn continuously and uni-directionally meshed to a common rotatable output gear. The infinitely and continuously variable TORQUE and RPM ratios are produced by causing the freewheel carrying shafts to rotatably oscillate at gradually variable oscillation arcs thereby causing their respective freewheels to smoothly rotate the common output gear at correspondingly variable rotation speeds through a simultaneous combination of the oscillation arc magnitude of their carrying shaft rotatable oscillations and their corresponding engagement/disengagement action.
The freewheel carrying shafts are caused to rotatably oscillate at gradually variable oscillation arcs through the following procedures:
a) Swash Plate Embodiment
Through gradually pivoting while at the same time rotating a swash plate co-axially mounted to and pressing through a thrust bearing or other device against a non-rotatable central hub assembly which is pivotably mounted through diametrically opposed perimetrical stub shafts to a first concentric outer ring which is in turn pivotably mounted through diametrically opposed perimetrical mounting shafts to a frame either directly or through the intervention of one or more further similarity pivotably mounted outer rings wherein the freewheel carrying shafts are radially and symmetrically mounted in opposed pairs (the first pair of which is mounted on the diametrically opposed perimetrical mounting shafts of the largest (outside) concentric ring, the intervening pairs being mounted on the outside legs of cross shaped "spyders" whose inside legs are pivotably mounted to the intervening outer rings by way of diametrically opposed perimetrical stub shafts and the last pair of which is mounted on the outside legs of the innermost "spyder" whose inside legs are pivotably mounted to the non-rotatable central hub assembly by way of diametrically opposed perimetrical stub shafts) and are all caused to oscillate by the motion imposed on the non-rotatable central hub assembly by the gradual pivoting of the rotating swash plate, or
b) Double Yoke Embodiment
Through gradually pivoting while at the same time rotatably displacing the free end of a main shaft connected to a second pivotable and rotatably displacable yoke with respect to a first non-rotatable fixed and opposing yoke where the fork ends of the said yokes are interconnected (fork to fork) through a central cross assembly consisting of a hub having a pair of opposed shorter and a pair of opposed longer vertically intersecting shafts radially fixed on its outer perimeter, opposed sections of the longer shafts being pivotably mounted through the first fixed yoke's fork their ends being rotatably mounted to a main frame and the opposed ends of the shorter shafts being pivotably mounted through the second pivotable yoke's fork, the second pivotable yoke's main shaft being also slidably and rotatably mounted through a longitudinal slot in the center section of one or more further pivotable assemblies each consisting of a circular or semi-circular central ring section having two diametrically opposed shafts radially fixed on its outer perimeter and rotatably mounted to a main frame symmetrically with respect to the central cross assembly's longer shafts wherein the freewheels are mounted equidistantly from the hub's center at opposed sections of the central cross assembly's longer shafts and each of the pivotable assemblies' diametrically opposed shafts and are all caused to oscillate by the simultaneous pivotable and rotatably displacable action imposed on the second pivotable yoke shaft by a rotating grooved disc which contains on its inner face a diametrically positioned arc shaped groove whose arc radius is equal to the length of the pivotable yoke shaft within which the pivotable yoke shaft's free end is slidably fitted thus allowing it to be gradually shifted out of alignment with respect to the axis of rotation of the grooved disc by way of a shifting mechanism, or
c) T-Joint Embodiment
Through gradually pivoting while at the same time rotatably displacing the free end of a second pivotable and rotatably displacable main shaft with respect to a first main shaft rotatably mounted to a main frame where the second main shaft is pivotably connected to the center of the first main shaft through a central cross assembly and is also slidably, and in some embodiments also rotatably, mounted through a longitudinal slot in the center section of one or more further pivotable assemblies each consisting of a circular or semi-circular central ring section having two diametrically opposed shafts radially fixed on its outer perimeter and rotatably mounted to a main frame symmetrically with respect to the first main shaft wherein the freewheels are mounted equidistantly from the central cross assembly's center at opposed sections of the first shaft and the opposed shafts of each of the pivotable assemblies and are all caused to oscillate by the simultaneous pivotable and rotatably displacable action imposed on the second main shaft by a rotating grooved disc which contains on its inner face a diametrically positioned arc shaped groove whose arc radius is equal to the length of the pivotable yoke shaft within which the pivotable yoke shaft's free end is slidably fitted thus allowing it to be gradually shifted out of alignment with respect to the axis of rotation of the grooved disc by way of a shifting mechanism.
The capability of the transmission to provide infinite and continuous increases or reductions in TORQUE with inversely corresponding increases or reductions in RPM is extremely desirable since it allows the selection of the exact TORQUE and RPM settings that may be required under any particular environment. This results in the most energy efficient transmission of power from the source to the load. At the same time, since the transmission described and claimed herein remains continuously engaged while shifting through the entire TORQUE and RPM range including the zero output RPM position, it totally eliminates the loss of power and/or momentum while down-shifting or up-shifting between gears which is inherent in today's manual and automatic gearboxes
Prior infinitely Variable Transmissions and continuously variable transmissions are generally of two types: "friction drive" transmissions and "shaft oscillation" transmissions.
The "friction drive" transmissions rely mostly on conical pulleys and friction belts or cones with intermediate friction rollers, or toroidal discs with intervening friction rollers. All such devices are inherently "torque limited" and susceptible to unacceptable levels of wear and tear due to their reliance on friction.
The "shaft oscillation" transmissions rely on generating shaft oscillations generally through reciprocating or rotating cam followers oscillated by rotating cams. Such shaft oscillations rotate the output shafts through "one-way clutches" which engage when rotated in one direction and disengage when rotated in the opposite direction. Although such clutches are dependable, efficient and can sustain extremely heavy torque loads, the rotating or reciprocating cam followers together with their respective rotating cam arrangements disclosed thus far are too complex, are inefficient in that there are high friction losses associated with the multitude of moving parts, and are susceptible to very high wear and tear.
While the present invention may generally be considered to be of the "shaft oscillation" type, it overcomes the problems associated with prior art systems due to the inherent simplicity of its design, the total lack of cams and cam followers, and the fact that all moving parts and shafts may rotate on ball bearings and/or thrust bearings, throughout their entire range of motion.
The additional advantages offered by the invention over existing technology include, but are not limited to: exceptional torque amplification (from over 90 to 1 down to below 2 to 1) with associated RPM ranges from source RPM down to zero; no need for input shaft disengaging clutch; improved fuel economy; improved acceleration; improved matching of power transmission from source to load; improved reliability through use of few moving parts; low manufacturing costs due to the simplicity of parts; very compact volume and low weight; and an extremely broad range of applications including light vehicles, heavy trucks, earth moving equipment, racing cars, motorcycles, wind generators, conveyor belts, production line machinery, marine propulsion units, etc.